


Triple Mayhem

by MissWatts14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Gen, Magical Creatures, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWatts14/pseuds/MissWatts14
Summary: This follows the series and beyond if Harry happen to have siblings. Harry, Vega, and Phoenix are seperated after Voldemort's attack on Halloween and grow up in completely different places. How will the Wizarding World react to three people who don't fit into the images that destiny wove for them?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter nor anything associated with it. The Original Characters, though, are mine.

July, 31, 1980.

James Potter gazed down at the three sleeping infants in his and Lily's arms. "They're beautiful, Lil's," he said as the youngest began to move. Lily nodded, flushed with exhaustion but a proud smile on her face. "They are," she gently touched the second youngest's hand, gasping slightly when he clasped onto her finger.  
The two sat holding their babies until one of the nurses bustled in, wand in one hand and several sheets of paper in the onther. "Hello dears, just some finalizations and then everything will be all set," she said as she placed the papers onto a small side table. "What is the eldest's name?" She asked, wand poised above the birth certificate. James cleared his throat, "Michael Sirius Potter." He glanced at the black haired baby on his right with a smile as the nurse hummed. "A fine name. And the middle child's name?"  
"Harold James Potter," Lily said, smiling down at the baby in her arms. "And the last one's Charles Remus Potter," she said. The nurse nodded at each one, muttering "A fine name" as she wrote everything down. Finally the nurse turned to the Potter's, handed them the stack of papers, then with a cheery "See you in a bit, dears" she left. Moments later the door opened again and three wizards trampled in. "The nurses said we could come in," Remus Lupin said while Sirius Black talked over him saying, "Which one is mine? They're so tiny!" Peter Pettigrew just shared a look with Lily before saying, "He wanted to come in as Padfoot."  
"Kids like dogs, Wormtail," Sirius defended, glaring slightly at the pudgy wizard. James cut in before a fight could start, pointing Sirius in the direction of Lily. "Sirius, will you be Harry's godfather?"  
"It would be my honor to uphold the marauder spirit in this tint being," he sad seriously before going over to Lily and Harry. "Pete, Remus, will you two be Michael and Charles' godfathers?" The two men quickly agreed and within an hour Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were escourted out of the hospital room, the triplets taken to the NYCU, and Lily was left to rest before the next day's visit.

 

October, 31, 1981.

Lily couldn't believe how much her children had grown in such a short time. Michael looked like Lily but with the signature black Potter hair and hazel eyes; he was a very calm baby and very protective of his younger brothers. Harry looked like an almost exact copy of James with his messy black hair and features but he had her startling green eyes; he was also calm and seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble. Charles was the only one to have her red hair and his eyes were a peculiar shade of maybe hazel maybe green; he was the most active and curious of the three.  
Currently the three boys were sitting down in the living room with James not getting into trouble.  
Lily raised her eyebrow when she saw the three dressed in minture deer costumes to match her currently a deer husband. "When I said get them ready for bed, I didn't mean dress them as yourself," she said, picking up Harry and Charles from the floor and setting them back on the couch with Michael. In a second the deer vanished and James took its place, glasses skewered and a sheepish grin on his face. "But Lily, look how cute they are. And they like Prongs," he added, running a hand through his hair, ruffling it even more. "Even so, they need a bath and then bed." And with that she picked up two of the kids and headed upstairs to the bathroom. She set Charles and Michael on the flolr while she ran water into the tub, not the least bit surprised when James came in a moment later carrying Harry. The bath was uneventful and soon the two had the triplets dried, in pajamas and were about to put them to bed when a soft thud echoed through the hall. The two shared a look before taking out their wands. James handed Harry to Lily and slowly, sliently, crept downstairs. He checked the living room and kitchen, found nothing and then went to the foyer where the front door and dining room were.  
He moved along the wall and, with his wand in front of him, turned to the foyer and froze. The front door was cracked open. Without warning red light shot at him, forcing him to duck and turn into the foyer completely to avoid it. "Lily, run!" He called out as he fired off a curse at the intruder. The back and forth dueling went on for only a minute before the intruder cried, "Avada Kedvara," and shot green light at the other wizard. James tried ducking away but was pinned in the cornor, unable to avoid it. Seconds later his lifeless body slumped to the ground and the cloaked intruder headed upstairs.  
Lily, hearing nothing from below, grabbed the kids and rushed to their room, dropping her wand in the process. She set them in one bed and pushed the other two in front of the door as she tried figuring a way out. Apperation was out, there was only one fireplace in the house and it was downstairs so floo was out, and her broom was also downstairs. She went to the window and tried lifting it but couldn't and there was nothing near by to break it open with either. Before she could search for something to break the window, the door knob rattled then the cribs began inching away from the door as it opened. Lunging forward until she stood in front of her children, Lily watched in horrified silence as the cloaked intruder entered the room.  
"Please not them, not them. Please have mercy... have mercy," she begged the figure as they approached. "Step aside, girl. You don't have to die," the figure said in a smooth, quiet voice. "No, not them," she said, "take me. Take me, instead," she begged. The intruder raised his wand and tried pushing her away but Lily, with a manic shriek, lunged back at him, trying to knock him away from her kids.  
With a growl the intruder kicked her away and before she could get up he sent a ball of green light towards her, hitting her in the chest and knocking her back to the floor. Without anymore obsticals in his way, the intruder lifted his wand and once more sent the green light at the children.  
It happened so fast, one moment the triplets were covered in the green light and the next it was bounding towards him twice as fast. With a screech the intruder clawed at himself as he burned up, leaving only a pile of smoking cloth, ashes, and a slightly singed wand pointing toward the triplets.  
Within minutes a giant of a man came in, sniffling as he looked from the body on the ground to the triplets, sitting up in bed and calling out. He carefully picked each child up, wrapped them in a blanket, then took them downstairs and out into the cool night. He hopped onto the motorcycle he'd gotten from Sirius earlier that night and, placing the children in the side car, started driving until the motorcylce had enough speed to fly.  
After a little, bit the giant man landed in a dark neighborhood only to be greeted by a strict looking woman and an elderly man. "Evenin' Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Dumbledore," he rumbled as he stepped off the motorbike.  
"Good evening, Hagrid. Did you bring them?" The elderly wizard, Dumbledore, asked kindly. "Yeh, the they fell asleep as we went over Bristol," Hagrid said as he plucked three bundles of blankets from the sidecar. "I can't believe what 'appened to Lily and James. And leavin' their kids so young," Hagrid sniffed. While Mcgonagall comforted Hagrid, Dumbledore took one of the bundles and set it on the doorstep of number 4, Privet Drive. He carefully set a letter with the name Harry Potter next to the baby before bending down to whisper, "Good luck, Harry." Then he straightened up and turned back to the pair.  
"Albus," Mcgonagall hissed, "are you really leaving him here, alone, with these people?" Dumbledore sighed wearily. "My dear Professor, this is one of the safest places for him," he explained. Mcgonagall huffed, "And why can't the tree of them be raised together?"  
"It will be harder to keep three children, all of whom defeated Voldemort, safe together than it will be apart." Mcgonagall huffed again, "I still don't like this, Albus," she said. Dumbledore nodded, "I agree but it is for the best. We should leave, there's no need to dwaddle. Go, celebrate— today is finally the end of the war," he said. Without anymore protests, Hagrid lumbered back to the motorcycle and Mcgonagall, as a cat, slunk towards an alley before dissappearing around the cornor. Dumbledore glanced between the two Potter boys in his arms and the third one on the doorstep before he turned around and apperated away to deliver the other boys to their new homes.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later makes a difference.

November, 1, 1981.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were completely normal, thank you very much. They lived in a normal house, in a normal neighborhood, with normal neighbors that had normal pastimes and didn't belomg to those people. And who were these dispicable people? Why the abnormal, freakish people who could do magic; Mrs. Dursley's sister was one of such people.  
Mrs. Dursley was a thin, horsey woman while her husband was a whale of a man. Their son, Dudley, took after his parents with Mr. Dursley's girth and Mrs. Dursley's coltish movements, turning the one year old into a piglet shaped beach ball. On the morning of November, 1, Mrs. Durlsey was greeted by the sight of not just the milk jars but also her nephew, wrapped in a blanket with a letter resting on top of him. This displeased her and she was tempted to just leave the baby there but the fear of the neighbors finding the baby and asking questions about whether they were normal or not stood out in her mind. "Vernon, come quick," she said, giving into her fear as she picked the child up. The two Dursleys stared at the still sleeping baby while Dudley screamed in the background. The letter was, unfortunately, the gruding deciding factor in keeping him.

 

July, 31, 1991.

Ten years had past since that awful night of death and the celebration of the end of Lord Voldemort's reign. The Dursley's house couldn't look more the same if its occupants tried. The only difference was the framed photos of a colorful beach ball in different bonnets becoming an older Dudley Dursley. Petunia was still as horsey looking as before, Vernon was still a whale of a man, and Dudley had grown out of his beach ball phase to look like a pig. Nobody would know that there were four occupants in the house instead of three unless it was absolutely necessary.  
Hidden under the stairs was the last member of the family. Harry Potter was a thin boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. His clothes were Dudley's old ones and the glasses he wore were a pair of cheap reading glasses Petunia picked up from the store. He knew his parents had died in a car crash, leaving him with his most distinguished feature: a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. He remembers asking his aunt how it had happened, the car accident, and the reply seemed to have shocked her as well.  
"They were drunk and tried keeping you and those no good brothers of yours from crying," she sneared, face pale from her slip up. Harry had perked up and before she could regain her composure he said hurriedly, "Brothers? Are they alive?"  
Petunia's face had regained its color and she smiled nastily at him. "Don't ask anymore questions," and that was the first and last time Harry heard about his brothers.  
He had been four. That conversation stuck with him, even though it had less to do with his parents death and more so with the siblings he didn't even know he had. If they were alive did they know about him? Were they searching for him, ready to take him away from the Dursley's for good? One day, when Petunia told him to clean the attic and Vernon had taken Dudley to his work for the day, Harry found a faded picture of him and two other babies.  
On the back, written in neat cursive, was the date and three names, each one identifing one of the boys. On the left was a hazel eyed baby with black hair that the name listed as Michael Sirius. In the middle was him, snuggled between them and sleeping. And the last baby was sleeping but had auburn hair and was listed as Charles Remus.  
From that day forward Harry kept the picture a secret, hiding it under the worn mattress under the stairs. He didn't resent his brothers if they were alive. Sure he would have liked the company if the Dursley's were in a particuliarly foul mood, maybe some help if Dudley wanted to play Harry Hunting, but there was nothing they could have done either.  
The morning his life changed started with the mail, or more specifically, the letter addressed to him.  
Vernon, in a fit of rage, nailed the mail slot shut to keep the continuous letters out. This went on for a solid week until the man, mustache twiching and face beet red, moved his family away from the house and to a shack near the ocean. It wasn't terrible, all things considered. There weren't any closets so Harry was able to be out in the open and dispite the hatred from the Dursley's, it was a nice change of scenery. Vernon and Petunia were upstairs sleeping while Dudley was on the couch, cacooned in blankets and snoring away. Harry usually didn't resent his brothers but tonight he felt the smallest bit of jealousy and anger towards them.  
They probably had nice families who didn't hate them for even existing or made them sleep under the stairs and on the cold, dirt floor. They were allowed to read their letters if they got them instead of running away from them and being punished for them. He scowled darkly at the birthday cake drawing before glancing at the clock and sighing. "Make a wish, Harry," he muttered, then he gently blew on the drawing until it was no longer there.  
He stood up and streched just as a flash of lightning illuminated the room and a loud bang hit the door. From upstairs, the two adults sat up quickly and without a moments hesitation ran towards the living room. "Who's there?" Vernon shouted. The rifle in his hands shook slightly as he aimed at the door. "I warn you— I'm armed!" The three Dursley's stood at the base of the stairs, Petunia behind Vernon and Dudley crouched behind his mother. Harry ducked behind the wall just as the door smashed in, hitting the ground. The giant of a man walked inside and with a cheery, "Sorry 'bout that," he picked up the door and shoved it back in place.  
Vernon, rifle still shaking, aimed at the man. The giant glanced over and with a quick twist of his wrist the gun was pointing towards the ceiling. "Dry up, yeh old prune," he man said before walking towards Harry.  
"An' here's Harry! Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," he sniffles at the sudden reminder. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes. Hold on, got sommat for yeh here— I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." Harry watched as the man pulled out a slightly squashed box. He opened it, nervous as to what it was. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with the words Happy Birthday Harry written in green icing across the top.  
He meant to say thank you but what came out instead was, "Who are you?" The man chuckled, "I haven't introduced meself, have I? Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."  
"Hogwarts?" Harry had never heard of such a place and he was quite sure he would remember if he had, the name stood out. Hagrid blinked, "Yeh, but yeh'll know all abou' that." Harry frowned, "I've never heard of any place called Hogwarts."  
The giant glared at the Dursley's who shrank back against the stairs. "I knew yeh were't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud!"  
"Sorry," he said as the giant lept to his feet and glared darkly at the still cowering Dursley's. "Sorry? It's them that should be sorry. Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"  
"Learned what?"  
Hagrid mumbled to himself before straightening to his full height and fishing a letter from his jacket. Harry examined the odd seal before opening it.

HOGWART SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Superme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress.

Harry read and re-read the letter, trying to make sense of it. "I don't think I understand Mr. Hagrid," he said, still staring at the letter. "Jus' call me Hagrid, everybody does. And this," he said, tapping at the letter. "Is the letter for Hogwarts, school where yer parents went. As to what yeh learn— magic." Harry wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. Magic. That made absolutely no sense no matter how he looked at it. Hagrid must have seen something in his look because he said, "Yer a wizard, Harry."  
The giant looked so earnest and when he glanced at the Dursley's their enraged expressions stood out against the dim light from the fireplace. It would explain some of the weird things that happened around him, like when he turned his teacher's hair blue or floated on top of a roof when Dudley was chasing him.  
The more he thought about it the more everything made sense. The Dursley's hated him and anything not like them, often complaining or shrewdly punishing every little mistake he made. If his parents were wizards then that would mean there was a chance that his brothers were as well.  
With a nod he finished reading the letter then said, "When do we leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter Two

November, 1, 1981.

Dumbledore apperated to another neighborhood, this one already partically dark. He turned towards the last house on Grittle Drive and set the second Potter child on the stop. He added the letter, whispered a quiet "Good luck, Michael," then left again to hide the last of the triplets.  
Early the next morning a nobel looking woman stepped outside to start her morning run when she found him. Pausing to look down the street, she picked the child up and brought him inside, yelling for someone named Sagittarius.

July, 31, 1991.

The last house on Grittle Drive was much like the Dursley's on the outside, but inside was anything but. For one thing each room used only one color and for another the decorations used were a bit odd.  
They ranged from normal pictures and paintings to pieces of trashed nailed to the walls and bundles shrunken heads hanging from the ceiling instead of plants. The people who lived there were jut as odd as their house. Lyra Gray was a normal enough looking woman if not for her obnoxiously bright clothing and loud accessaries she wore. Her husband Sagittarius was the exact opposite of his wife with a very bird-like appearence and a dark wardrobe. The most normal person was the last family member. Vega Gray was a thin but muscular young man with messy black hair and hazel eyes. He knew that the Gray's had found him on their doorstep early one morning and that his actual name was Michael Potter, but the few things he knew never felt like enough. Which was why when he was about seven, he had decided to try and find some answers.  
The only places he could think of was his father's study, which was off limits, and his parents bedroom, also off limits. This led to many nights of planning until he could sneak into one of the rooms and begin searching. He was rewarded for his efforts with a letter made of stiff parchment and a wax seal holding it close. Inside was just the same thing his parents had told him until he unfolded the paper to read the bottom. A picture of three babies slid out and landed on the floor beneath the desk. Right before Vega could grab the picture heavy footsteps came towards the study door. Paniced, he folded the paper back up, slipped it back into the draw then slid down from the chair and under the desk. His father stomped in, his shiny black shoes inches from where he was hiding and even closer to the picture that he had forgotten to grab.  
The closer the shoes got the more nervious Vega became until he was almost bursting at the seems. Finally his father found what he was looking for and left, leaving him breathless with relief. He waited a few minutes longer just to be certain that he hadn't been caught before grabbing the picture and hustling back to his room.  
The picture was of two other babies and himself, if the names on the back proved anything. Vega was shocked that he had siblings— brothers. He wondered where they were, whether they were even alive and if so whether they knew about him. By the time he was eleven, the photo of him and his brothers was well worn and creased from constant folding and unfolding.  
"Happy birthday, Vega," Lyra said happily the moment she saw him. Sagittarius just nodded along with his wife, a smile on his thin lips.  
"Thank you," he said, "so, what's on today agenda? Toad collecting, head shrinking, potion hazards?" The two adults didn't look nearly as amused as he did, expecially when he mentioned the last one. The Potion Explosion of '87 wasn't supose to be brought up ever again for very painful reasons.  
"Nothing much, today," Lyra said as she sipped at her coffee. "You remember Ms. Arina from down the street?"  
"The crazy lady who claims her dog can see the future and is her past self," Vega comfirmed. "Well, she says that Arina the Second is having stomach issuses and she's not certain whether it's the dog or her."  
"Right," he honestly wasn't surprised anymore. The three of them finished breakfast before Lyra and Sagittarius left for Ms. Arina's and Vega was left on his own.  
Today was his eleventh birhtday and somewhere it was his brothers' birthday. He wondered if they had to deal with crazy neighbors and clients daily or if they were happy right now.  
He was so lost in thought that he missed the tawny barn owl that swooped down at him. Vega wasn't proud to say that he jumped when the owl landed on him, letter clutched in its feet. He smoothed the front of his shirt down with one hand as he took the letter with the other. The owl huffed as he slowly turned the letter around, "Okay, here," he said as he headed back inside. Vega quickly got the small cookie jar off the fridge, took the lid off and handed the owl a few of the treats.  
Then he turned to his letter, his face smooth and devoided of emotion.

HOGWART SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Superme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress.

Vega folded the letter back up and placed it in the envolope before setting it on the table. If his brothers were alive then chances were that they would get a Hogwart's letter, too. He was already planning how he would find them, a glint in his hazel eyes at the challange ahead off him. "Well this will be interesting," he said to the owl, petting its feathers before it flew away. "Very interesting, indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
